Kunimasa and Noririn! 18 and older please!
by starxrob123
Summary: Norio and Kunimasa are finally married! What crazy new twists and turns come out of that? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Norio lay in Kunimasa's bed after he left for work. Norio squirmed around in his lovers sheets inhaling his musky manly smell. Nnh! Bring me dinner Kuni, He told the ceiling fan as it rocked itself about to fall off the wall. He looked at Kunimasa's sleek black alarm clock and saw that it read 5:17. Time couldn't go slow enough! 3 more hours until he could see him. Twas a shame he had to work on Sunday. Oh we'll he thought. No use agonising over it. He turned back to the bedside table and reached over the alarm clock for the apartment pamphlets.

They had gone to many complexes. There were so many to choose from they just picked up a handout from each one they stopped at. He experimentally brought the pamphlets to his nose and sniffed. Damn! His scent is so strong! He smiled sniffing them more when Yunikuni walked in.  
What the heck are you doing? Yuni asked. Eh? Norio jumped unaware of his presence until now. I'm... He shoved the papers back on the desk. Nothing he finally managed. Ookay he muttered as he strode in and sat on the edge of Kunimasa's bed.

Yuni sighed and fell back on Kuni's bed. What did you guys do when you left Yunikuni asked. Oh we went looking for apartments he said cheerfully. I think we can make it work! Norio smiled. Ahh... Yuni mused. Do you think I was too hard on him? asked Yunikuni softly. Mno Noririn said I don't know but why were so upset. Yunikuni closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

I don't know why I blew up at him. I just can't believe my brother is married. He's so... grown up. Norio looked at him with his usual wide eyed expression. Yuni he reached for him when a loud thunder crack echoed through the house. Noririn screamed and tackled Yunikuni. Oof! He coughed as it happened. Norio what the hell! I don't like loud noises Nori whimpered. Yunikuni looked at him curiously. Oh yea you're a cat he smirked. Kunimasa and you fit together like a puzzle. Norio blushed but stayed glued to him.

Alright Yunikuni finalised trying to sit up, get off me. Noooooo! Norio whinned. Another round of thunder rumbled loudly. Ahhh Yunikuni please! No! Dam- Yunikuni? Norio-kun? Fujiwara called from the hall. Shoot Norio get off now! Nnmmnnh! He began rocking him trying to release his grip when Fuji stepped in. he gasped. Noririn's butt was angled in such a way it looked like he was trying to dry fuck Yunikuni. No it's not what it looks like! Yunikuni shouted! Fujiwara almost ran out but he seemed to remember that Yunikuni was his and that he needed to fight back. Uhhh Norio? Hmm? He hummed with eyes sealed shut. Get off Yuni please? Norio didn't even open his eyes he knew Fujiwara wasn't cable of- Fujiwara the incapable grabbed Noririn's shirt and threw him on the ground. Ack! He spat as he landed on his side. Fuji! He said rolling over to rub his injury. Fuji? Yunikuni asked shocked and honestly a little afraid. Fuji grabbed the front of Yunikuni's shirt and forced him into a forcefully passionate kiss. Yunikuni was startled but he soon relented to the force. Their tongues flicked over each other like trying to win a fight. Yuni involuntaryily let out a moan. fujiwara slipped his tongue out and pushed his lover back on the bed. Adjusting his gasses he then left the room.

Yunikuni lay panting on his brothers bed. Woah what was that? Norio asked jerking his head up so Yuni could see him out of the corner of his eye. Yunikuni jumped up suddenly and fled the room. Probably looking for another kiss Norio thought his thoughts drifting to Kunimasa. He jumped on Kuni's bed and threw the covers over his head afraid of another thunder attack.

Seeing as no one was there to help him now. Damn it was so hot under the blankets perfect for... Uh oh no! thought Norio. No no no no! I'm getting aroused! He tentatively reached down to his pants and slid his hand in past his underwear thunder forgotten. It was too tight! He fumbled with his jeans cut offs button and finally got it unbuttoned. he greedily dug in again and gripped his dick jerking from the contact. He tried to stifle a moan from escaping his mouth. I worked as he produced a hot tuft of air mouth agape with a trail of spit from one end of the mouth to the other. He closed his mouth and began to move his closed fist up and down. It wasn't sliding well because he hadn't put lotion on it. He wet it with the small amount of cum coming out of his tip. His heart skipped a beat as another wave crashed through him. His head started to throb matching the pace of his heart. His thoughts drifted to Kunimasa and he knew no one got turned on by simple things like this more than Norio. He started jerking more fiercely and more cum came out. His dick was fully wet now. It slid with ease with each pump of Norio's fist. He lay with his head on Kunimasa's pillow legs apart and bent, feet clutching each other in the middle. The blankets were long gone now he didn't want the extra heat to kill him. His heart beating out of control he let out at moan. Uh! He gasped and stopped whacking off to listen if anyone heard him.

The only sounds he heard was the exchanging of saliva and roaming hands of Yunikuni and Fujiwara. Ahuuhuhhuuuhuff he heard Fujiwara breath heavily. Ah! He cried out uncontrollably. Shh! Came Yuni's warning covering his mouth as his breathing was only amplified but the muffle. Norio then heard the groan screech of the leather couch as they switched positions. Fuck! Yuni! Came Fuji's wild cry. Noririn heard wet clicks and knew that Yunikuni had sealed the noise with his mouth. He must have been giving him a hand job because Yuni wasn't moaning with his boyfriend.

Norio continued his hand job of his own his heart regaining tempo. His arm started to cramp a usual thing when he did these things. One of many signals that an orgasm was on the way. He decided in his mind that he was going to squirt. Squirt for Kunimasa even though he wasn't in the room. Even though he was jacking off to the noises of his brother and his friends.

Ah! Ah! Ahh! His moans got louder as he no longer cared for who heard him. His peak was upon him but he wanted to wait to build up the pressure so he could squir- He heard the door in the living room rattle. Yunikuni and Fujiwara heard it too and quickly ran to Yunikuni's room slamming the door behind them. He heard Kunimasa sigh as he slipped in the door kicking off his shoes. Bump bump. He heard him walk slowly to his room and Norio knew the time was now. He drew his knees up parallel to the ceiling, dug his toes into the bedding, clutched the blankets with his free and and arched his back. The door rattle as Kunimasa entered the room. He barely had time to register what was going on as Norio screamed YES KUNIMASA! He bucked as a lightning bolt of pleasure struck through him. He jerked and jerked. Each time spilling his sperm over the side of the bed. Never slowing the speed of his hand racing up and down. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head began swinging from side to side. OH MY GOD! He wrongly screamed about to die in this blissfull paradise. Knowing it was his last wave he pumped his hand one last time and shouted fuck me! Yeaahhhh! He collapsed on the bed utterly exhausted from the adventure of the returner to ancestry fuck.


	2. Chapter 3

Oh gosh! I thought I had lost my email account! Where I keep all my stories! Whew that was scary! Well anyway I'm typing this chapter again because I cant re log in to fan fiction. Don't know why! ANYWAYS I have noticed that a lot of people NOT FROM THE US are reading my story! I want to hear from you! PLEASE COMMENT. ANYONE Please? Like whenever you feel like it. Views are nice but comment better. k thanks all. Here goes chapter 3 my lovelies 3

Chapter 3

Norio used every once of strength left to fall on the floor and lick up the cum he had shot out. Thank God for wood. Kunimasa finally moved over to him. Norio rolled on his back and raised his knees to his ears inviting him to do what he pleased with his body. Kunimasa crouched down and whipped off his shirt revealing those hot as fuck abs Norio adored in his head. Kunimasa flicked Norio's dick. Uhh Kuni don't tease! Kuniku smiled and rolled his tongue from his dick to his nipples. He sucked his left one then moved to the right one biting softly. Ah ah! Yes Kuni! Kunimasa looked down at him and scooped him up to his bed. Norio was coated with sweat. Kunimasa went to wipe off some of it with his sheets but they were soaked through with it too. He covered Norio with his short instead.

Nhh Kunimasa-kun? Hmmm? Kuni asked. Did you bring me dinner? Yea I did he said. I'd have given it to you if you hadn't been jerking off. Norio covered his face with his hands and rolled away from Kuni. Don't be embarrassed said Kuni stroking his back.

Noririin's stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Nnnnh he complained rubbing his trim belly. Kunimasa searched and located his clothes. He slipped on a new pair for underwear for Norio and ruffled on his cut-offs. Thanks Kuni. Noririn gratefully wrapped his arms around him. He lifted Norio easily and carried him into the kitchen. On the counter lay his take out meal. Norio jumped down to inspect the contents.

The Styrofoam boxes held American food that was still warm. There was only one place in their town that sold this type of food. Carlos. He opened the boxes to find fried fish and French fries. He loved Kuni! He always knew what to get him. Norio plopped a fry in his mouth halfway and looked up at Kunimasa. Kunimasa bent down to meet his lips over the other half of the French fry. They stayed that way for a while then they ate their halves. Norio sat back down at the table and picked up a piece of fish. He started to wave it around making it seem like it was swimming.

Kunimasa didn't smile at this and told Norio he was going to take a shower. OK Ill take one too! No Norio Kunimasa said. Awww please! Uhh Kuni sighed. Fine relented Kuni, but I don't want any funny business I'm tired. Noririn looked disappointed but he ran to Kuni's room anyways. Kuni walked in normally behind him and nudged the door closed.

They began to strip silently avoiding eye contact. Noririn finished first and jumped in grabbing his scrubber first. He turned on the water and let out a yelp as it shot cold water on his chest. You're so dumb Kuni whispered suddenly appearing behind him. Norio inhaled sharply and jumped being startled again. Kuni chuckled and snaked his arm around Norio for the hot water knob.

He turned it finding the right temperature for him. When he finally did Norio had to scoot out from the stream of water because it was too hot. He applied soap to his scrubber ball and began to wash himself. He reached for Kunimasa's back and began to scrub softly. Kunimasa leaned his arms on the front of the shower and let him wash his back. Norio thought of reaching for his dick. His mind said no but he did anyways and Kunimasa grabbed his hand and moved it to his chest instead. Norio stamped his foot in frustration. He slipped falling on his but taking Kunimasa down with him. Kunimasa managed to fall without crushing Noririn. Damn it Norio! I'm-I'm sorry! He stammered.

He quickly rushed out of the shower tears stinging his eyes. Why couldn't he do anything with him? Was this how marriage was supposed to be? It wasn't fair! He grabbed his towel and wrapped around his small legs. He sucked in breaths like he was having an asthma attack. Gggeeeeeeeerrr! He seethed with clenched teeth tears coming freely now. I'm going home he decided wiping his face with his arm violently. He heard the water in the shower cut off and he hurried to pack his belongings. He grabbed everything of his he could find in Kunimasa's room, which wasn't much. He stuffed it all inhis backpack and threw on some clothes. The only thing left was his toothbrush but he could buy another one.

He turned around in the room with his backpack on an hair still dripping. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He ran out the door as fresh tears streaked his face. Norio! Kunimasa called opening the bathroom door just as Norio fled the room. He heard something drop in the trash can and the front door being opened. Noririn he called more urgently this time. He couldn't go out there it was raining really hard! Norio hesitated at the door not because of the rain but of his husbands voice behind him. He looked at his ring through blurry vision and ran out the door. He jumped on his bicycle and peddled off towards home. Tsuburaya Noririn! Kunimasa screamed. Norio heard him and letting out a cry peddled faster.

Mmmmmkay! I typed this bad boy! Now youuuu COMMENT! Thank you! Jesus loves you! BYE

End Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 1

Hello hello! I am very excited to have written this fancfiction! It is my first one so don't judge too harshly! I will take all comments and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I am really not a die hard writer but I joined this site to see what you all have to say about my first story. PLEASE COMMENT if you have read it. I also know that I don't have quotation marks. I wrote this story on my ipad in notes so it was kinda hard to put them in. I hope you enjoy this story! THANKS! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEX PISTOLS OR LOVE PISTOLS MANGA OR ANIME. Fangirling welcome :) UPDATE:Quotation marks.

Chapter 1

Noririn lay on his belly as Kunimasa stroked his backside.

"Nnnnhh," Norio purred softly.

A small smile spread across Kuni's wide lips. They had just finished a I wanna fuck session. Kunimasa was usually the one to suggest it but Noririn never complained. Except now in his head he did so silently. The constant pumping of his ass was starting to hurt him.

The rare species got up slowly and yawned loudly. Kunimasa looked over at him and saw his slightly pained expression. He proceeded to comfort him in the only way he knew how. He pushed him back on his bed and slid his tongue into Norio's petite mouth. Norio responded well flicking his tongue in and out and also responded with the slow raise of his exposed dick. Kunimasa smiled inwardly and rocked on his dick. Norio let out a moan and Kunimasa set them back upright.

He stuck his nose in one of his favorite spots on Norio. The space between his neck and ear. Inhaling his scent he procedded to give Noririn a hickey. Norio's breathing became more rapid and his dick kept flicking higher and higher. He then licked the hickey as if sealing it and asked softly in a huskey voice.

"Norio?"

"Uh?" Responded his partner still on a high from all the excitement.

" What's the matter?"

" Nnnhh nothin babe."

Kunimasa meet his eyes then and they seemed to say you better tell me what's wrong. Noririn sighed and shrugged off his grip.

"Kunimasa? Can I be honest with you?"

" You know the answer to that," answered Kuni a little annoyed.

" Well ever since we've been... ya know..." he mad sex gestures with his hands and Kuni blushed slightly. "I've been... Noririn looked away afraid of hurting Kunimasa.

Kunimasa grabbed Noririn's chin and jerked it in front of his face.

"Damn it Norio if you don't tell me what's wrong..."

"Okay okay!" relented Norio "It hurts!" he burst out in one breath. He looked sheepishly at Kunimasa and Kuni slowly released his chin.

"Norio," he said softly stroking his cheek with the other hand. "Why am I hearing this now?" "Its because I didn't want to stop you from enjoying my ass..."

Kunimasa didn't know what to say to this so he just leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. His cheeks became wet and he realised Norio was crying.

"Norio," he breathed wiping the tears from his face and deepining the kiss.

Norio responded then and wrapped his skinny arms around his toned neck.

"I don't want to hurt you he said when their lips were apart. I want to bring you pleasure and only that."

Norio closed his eyes letting more tears fall. Kunimasa greedily licked them up and Norio giggled.

"We will have sex other ways replied Kunimasa. I don't always have to be on the top. You could..." Kuni paused knowing what he was about to say. "You could... Be on the top sometimes... It'll give your cute little tight ass a break."

Norio blushed as he discribed his butthole but nodded and grinned already planning how that would be like. Him on the top. Grinding Kunimasa's tight asshole as it slid back and forth on his his tiny dick. Would it work? Would his tiny dick just slip in and out with space in between? Well he would just have to find out. He smiled schemeishly. Kunimasa looked down at his wife for the first time afraid. They had been married 2 weeks and they had already fucked more than 14 times. He wasn't used to being out of control and the idea scared him pretty badly.

Norio's smile vanished when his stomach spoke loudly.

"Oh," he said achnologing It's presence. He looked at Kunimasa and said will you make me breakfast love? He put on a pouting face for extra effect but Kunimasa was already up. Apparently hunger was gnawing at his stomach also.

Kunimasa sauntered to the drawer where their clothes were kept and pulled out a pair of dark blue Hanes boxers and a soft pink duck pair for Norio. He slipped his on and tossed the other to Norio.

"I always like taking those off you," Kunimasa sexily muttered.

Norio blushed and put his on then got a pair of shorts and a collared shirt. He brushed his hair and put on his favorite red headband. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kunimasa was already in there so he brushed next to his slender naked upper half. Norio dreamily gazed at his husbands ripped chest. It was just so hot! Norio chuckled and plopped his toothbrush in its Dorimon holder. Kunimasa walked into his room to find Norio waiting patiently swinging his legs off the bed. Kunimasa walked out of his bedroom door.

Norio had been crashing at his and Yunikuni's place ever since they got married. They hadn't had a proper honeymoon because Noririn's mamma said they were both in school and that would be bad to miss it. It didn't take a lot of convincing Norio's mom to have Noririn's hand. His mother could see that they were in love so she said yes.

Norio's and Kuni's heads peeked in the fridge looking for something to call breakfast. They found bread and fish. Makaral to be exact. It was Kuni's favorite. Nori popped the toast and Kunimasa began to grill the fish. The smells wafted through the house as Yunikuni and Fujiwara entered the kitchen. Oh Fujiwara complained rubbing his butt. He stretched his arms over his head and bent down low to stretch like that would help. It didn't. He yelped and landed clumsily on the wood floor.

"Ahhh Fujiwara," Yunikuni muttered in his low voice with fingers to his tempals.

"Ah! Fuji!" Norio swooped down to help him up.

"T-thank you Noririn," whispered the shy Fujiwara.

"Nmm! No problem," he managed with his mouth full of toast.

Kunimasa and Yunikuni exchanged looks of pity towards one another. Norio went to sit down at his place at the table. Being served first by his loving husband he had to wait a while before the others joined him.

When they did join him they sat enjoying their food quietly. Until the silence was broken when Yunikuni spoke up.

"So did you guys enjoy your sex last night," he asked bluntly.

"Eh!" Norio jerked and Kunimasa just about spit out his toast.

"What!" Kuni shouted pumping his fist on the table.

Yunikuni closed his eyes and layed back smugly. Fujiwara looked extremely uncomfortable with his checks blazing red.

Norio put his fork down and smiled replying, "Yes we did." Kunimasa gave him a look and poor Nori shrunk back in his chair.

Kunimasa countered "How about you? Have you figured out how to treat Fuji right?"

Yuni's eyes widened and Fujiwara's cheeks got even redder. He looked on the verge of being sick.

"Bup Fuji studdered. Yuni..." He said.

Yunikuni shoved his chair back and raised his shoulders and hands.

"This house is obviously too small for the four of us. You should get your own place." He sneered glaring at Kunimasa. "Masa bro," he added on the end.

Kunimasa abruptly scooted his chair back. Harder than Yunikuni's because it fell to the floor.

"We will get our own fucking place," snarled Kunimasa. Norio rushed to pick up the chair but Kunimasa picked him up and carried him with one arm beach ball style.

"Ah! Kuni?!" He wailed "Put me down!"

"No!" He shouted carrying them out the door and into the busy street.

"Kuniiiiiii," Norio whined to his lover. "I still had juice left."

He frowned then ran to catch up with him. Grasping his hand Norio walked with him.

"Uh," scoffed Kunimasa "He's right we need out if that hell hole."

Norio changed their hand position from cupped to intwined fingers. Kunimasa hated holding hands in public but Noririn always won the agument. His ass for a simple handhold.

Things must be bad he began to think in his head. Really bad if Kuni was so angry. They didn't REALLY need their own place. He liked knowing that he and Fujiwara and Yunikuni were fucking the same time they were... By the way...they were doing it last night just as they were! Why had Yunikuni said all that then..? Jealousy? He didn't know... Kunimasa stopped abruptly and slapped him on the butt. Yeow! He yelped rubbing his behind as ears and a tail emerged.

"Norio." Kunimasa stated. "Stop worrying."

" Gahh! How do you know I was?!"

"Your hand was sweating," Kunimasa said holding up the hand that was holding Noririn's moments ago.

"Nnh oh," he said with pursed lips pouty face style.

"Kuni?" He asked suddenly, sounded seductive and exposed. "Are we really going to be alright?"

"Of of course we are!" shouted his handy hubby with a face pink with bash fullness.

"Ohhw Kuni's embarrassed," Noririn purred in a sing song puppy voice.

"No I'm not!" retorted Kunimasa obviously lying.

Kumimasa swooped down and grabbed Norio's face with both hands.

"When I Nori-" began but Kunimasa didn't let him finish.

He dragged him into his part-time to see if he was on the schedule for today. He returned from the back with a hard look on his face. "I work today at 5," he told Norio as he peered down at him."Uh." Kunimasa walked outside and leaned against the wall.

Norio looked up at him concerned. He leaned his body on Kuni's melting with him in a hug. Kunimasa failed to respond.

"It's gonna be ok Kuni," Noririn whispered to him.

He then took his hands off the wall and embraced him tightly.

"You're right," Kunimasa said. "I'll provide for you and the baby," he said smiling for the first time today. Kunimasa pressed his hand on Norio's belly and it sent shivers down to his toes.

"But I'm not... I mean not yet preg..."

"I know Kunimasa interrupted. But when you are..." he leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I will take care if you both."

"Speaking of which," Kunimasa continued, walking along the street again, "We should look at apartments. I have 5,000 saved and we can pay for rent. Then when I'm done with school I'll get a better job and well move into a real house."

Norio's eyes brightened at all the ideas he was spitting out.

"I've got 1,000 dollars saved from my job training. I could still babysit in school and all my money could go to our child he offered."

"Yeah," Kunimasa smiled again. "Yeah we'll live on the country side with hundreds of cherry blossoms and our children playing in the grass."

Norio looked away at the mention of children. "W-what if I'm not a good mother..." Noririn asked shyly.

Kunimasa looked at him and said "1 you will be a great parent and 2 Ill help you whenever you need it. All you'll have to do is ask."

Norio smiled and kissed his one day to be baby daddy. "Now," Kuni prompted, "Lets go look for a new home."

End Chapter 1


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noririn's mother was sitting at their kitchen table reading the paper and drinking hot tea.

"Ahh I wonder what Norio is up to," she wondered aloud.

It had been a while since she had heard from her little man. As if on cue Norio bust through the door bawling. Norio's mom hastily stood up and rushed to her son.

"Noririn kun what's the matter?"

Nori ran into his mothers arms crying wildly. He attempted to explain but was unsuccessful with the huffing and puffing of trying to breath. His mamma only understood that Kunimasa and he had got into a little frenzy. Only two weeks in she thought sadly. She hoped it would all last. She stroked his hair and led him to his room. She set him on his bed and got a towel for his hair. She put the towel on his head before he rested it on his pillow.

"I'll get you some dry clothes," she assured him rummaging in his closet past his school uniforms.

He was only a second year and already married. His thoughts went back to Kunimasa screaming after him. He closed his eyes tightly. Was it all too much for him? Had he jumped in to fast?

~

Kunimasa looked down at the dinner Yunikuni had pushed in front of him. The steam licked his face but he refused to eat it. He wasn't hungry anymore. Kunimasa pushed it away from him and Yuni pushed it back. Kunimasa looked at him and Yuni's eyes said try me. What the hell ever. He so did not have time for this. He had to reach Noririn. He went to his room and reached for his phone. He dialed Noririn's number and called for the 10th time. No one answered and he sighed flopping on the bed. He had changed the sheets after he left. They smelled strongly of detergent and a small hint of Norio.

"Noririn," he breathed sighing and reaching his arm out to the pillow where Norio slept.

He reached under it and felt something cool and hard. Norio's phone lay in his hand.

~

Noririn slept once he put on dry clothes. He woke to the rays of sun streaking his face. He hadn't closed his blinds once he had gotten here. He did so now making the bed under his feet creak. He sunk to his knees with a little bounce of the springs. He furrowed back in his covers sighing. He eyes drifted to his yellow alarm clock and it read 7:15. Shoot! He was gonna be late.

He jumped like a ninja out of bed throwing on his uniform. He brushed his teeth and washed his face at lightning speed. He threw on his school sweater and slipped on his worn shoes. He headed out his bedroom door glancing at the clock on the way. 7:26. He needed to be out of the house by 7:30. Always 7:30. He swung by the kitchen and grabbed two onigiri one for him and one for... he occasionally brought breakfast to Kunimasa's house... He stuffed one in his mouth and wrapped a napkin around the other. More for him he thought pompously tossing his head.

He went back to his room and placed the rapped rice in his front book bag pocket. He tossed the dirty clothes out from Kuni's and replaced them with his school fingers lingered on the duck underwear. He blushed and shoved it in the dirty clothes bin. He ran out the front door kissing his mother on the check and hopped on his bicycle.

"Be carful!" his mother called from her place on the front porch.

He peddled quickly to school, weaving past people going slower then him on the street. His stupid thoughts always drifted to Kunimasa. He unsuccessfully tried to shake them off.

"Nnhh," he moaned rubbing his head.

He reached in his pocket for his cellphone but found nothing there. Hmmm? He must have left it at home.

He finally arrived at school skidding to a stop and locking his bike in a bike stand. He hurried to his home room nearly tripping on a crack in the walk. He crashed in his chair just as his name was called for roll. His teacher gave him an eyebrow and continued roll. He let out a sigh of relief. He then reached in his book bag for a book.

After school he rode more slowly than going to school. He stopped by some shops and picked up a toothbrush and other things for his mother and father. He rode absent minded the route towards Kuni's place. He skidded to a stop a block away. Realising his mistake he went home.

He lay on his bed eyes wide open. A catchy song ran through his head. He groaned and rolled over on his small bed. He had looked all over the house for his phone but it was nowhere in sight. He had to get it back. He knew where it was. Kunimasa...

He threw on a shirt and put on little too short shorts. He didn't care. He was going to grab the phone and get outta there. He shimmyed out of his window careful not to wake his parents. He jumped on his bike and peddled quickly avoiding the drunks on the street.

When he finally reached Kuni's and Yuni's house he tapped on Kunimasa window. No answer. He tapped again louder this time. Still no answer. He climbed on the trash can and pushed the already open window wider. He leaned in the window and fell on the bed.

"Ofh!" He gasped having the breath nocked out of him.

He peeked around the dark room searching for his phone. He saw a light under the closed door of the bathroom. Kunimasa was in there. He blushed and started to get off the bed. He heard a shuffling in the bathroom then a heavy sigh.

He began searching everywhere in the dark. Running his hands over everything as he searched for his phone. There was no way it was in here! He thought grumpily. Oh man! It's in Kunimasa's bathroom! B-but he's in there! Arghhhh! He stood by the door hand hovering above the nob. His determination got the best of him and he opened the door.

Kunimasa's head jerked up from his hands.

"I thought I told you!... Norio?" He jumped up towel falling from his waist.

"Uh ah! K-Kunimasa kun!" Norio stammered holding a hand in front of his face.

Kunimasa inched closer and Norio backed into the sink.

"I just want my phone and then I'll leave."

Kuni opened his palm to reveal Noririn's phone. Norio reached for it but Kunimasa was faster and he grabbed Norio's arm and pressed him to his body.

"Kunimasa! Ah..."

"Noririn," he whispered in his ear. "Don't ever leave me again," he said hugging more fiercely.

A shiver went through his body and Noririn wrapped his arms around Kuni.

"No. I won't. Never." He whispered back tears welling in his eyes.

This body was too familiar to him. This love. He couldn't live without it.

"Kunimasa," he breathed knees getting weak.

Kuni reached for his hand and placed it on his dick. He moved it up and down and Norio really lost it. Losing his balance he fell to his knees. His face was directly in front of Kuni's erect...

"Uh kunimas-"

Kuni put his hand on the back if his head and pushed. Norio's mouth slid over Kunimasa hard dick.

"Mmmnhh!" Norio mumbled.

Kunimasa let out a gasp as pleasure shot through him. He began to push Norio's head in a steady rhythm. Norio slid it out taking a breath then dug in with his hand and mouth. He moved his mouth and hand in time with Kuni's thrusting.

"Ah! Kunimasa cried softly.

Nori began licking the tip. Rolling his tongue around and about.

"Unnh fuck!" Kunimasa bucked and shot cum on Noririn's face.

"Ah! Kunimasa," he giggled licking his fingers.

He made his way up towards the top of Kuni and stuck his finger in Kunimasa mouth. Kunimasa greedily sucked Norio's finger like a cock.

"Uhhnn Kuni,"Norio whimpered.

Kunimasa smiled and pulled Norio to the floor. He wrapped his towel lazily around his lower body. Noririn rested his head on his husbands chest rising and falling as he breathed.

"Kunimasa," he whispered. I missed you so much.

Those unrelenting tears blurred his vision once more.

"Kunimasa I-I was a fool I don't-" Kuni put a finger to his lips and leaned his lips to his.

The kiss started innocently then moved to passionately. Noririn greeted that face thankfully having not felt it in almost a week. They parted as a trail of spit still hung on their tongues.

"Kuni. Kuni. Kuni." Norio chanted softly.

Norio smiled and closed his eyes.

End Chapter 4


End file.
